jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jango Vhett
Hallo Jango Vhett! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Jango Vhett!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jedoch sollte deine Benutzerseite nicht dein einziger Beitrag zur Jedipedia sein. Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. }| }}} Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 21:38, 27. Nov. 2008 (CET) ---- Hi Jango Vhett Hi ich Bins Cantess habs gesehen--Darth Cantess 19:00, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Hi Jango Vhett Hi ich bin Chri-Gon Jinn cool wie du deine Seite eingerichtet hast und das du der größte Jango Fett Freak bist weiß ich ja auch, meinst du mit alle anderen Jedi damit auch Qui-Gon oder ist der Ausnahme? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Chris-Gon Jinn (Diskussion • Beiträge) 23:04, 28.Nov.2008) Hi Jango Vhett Wie lange bist du heute noch drin in Jedipedia ich bin bsi nach elfe drin. Weißt du ob der Darth Cantess noch drin ist weil denn würde ich auch gerne mal 21:38, 29. Nov. 2008 Ich bins nochmal sorry das ich das vegessen hab zu signieren wird nicht wieder vorkommen.Ich hab ne Frage an dich passiert da was wenn ich so oft anmaule bekomme werde ich dann gesperrt oder ist da nichts? Und noch eine wo genau hast du das mit denn Wurm wo du mir erzählt hast gefunden? 91.23.81.157 22:14, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Bitte JP:WJNI lesen und beachten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:17, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) Geh Jetzt ins Bett ok wir hören uns Morgen ok ich ruf dich an ok.Dankeschön nochmal für die Hilfe und Gute Nacht. Kannst du mir sagen wie ich das bei meinen tabele die signatur bei Imperialer shuttel weg bekomme ich bekomm des net weg. Kannst du das machen wenn das geht? 91.23.81.157 19:24, 1. Dez. 2008 Providence-Klasse Zerstörer Obwohl die Schlachtschiffe dieser Klasse zum Ende der Klonkriege auf Befehl von Kanzler Palpatine deaktiviert wurden, versahen viele von ihnen sogar während der Zeit der Rebellion ihren Dienst - und zwar in der Flotte der Allianz. Zur Zeit der Schlacht von Yavin gab es eines dieser Schiffe, welches in den Reihen der Rebellen-Allianz diente. Habe ich grade herausgefunden. Chris-Gon Jinn 21:20, 1. Dez. 2008 Diesmal ist es keine auszeichnung aber danke das du mir dieses signierte weggemacht hast.Chris-Gon Jinn 19:39, 3. Dez. 2008 Wie genau kann man ein Bild einfügen? Aber wenn du ne auszeichnung haben willst dann hilf mir! Mach alle Bilder von denn Personen die es bei meinen Namen gibt dazu und du belommst entweder zwei Dankeschöns oder zwei Keckse je nach dem!.Chris-Gon Jinn 19:56, 6. Dez. 2008 Dankeschön ::Hey, danke für diese Auszeichnung Chris-Gon Jinn! --Jango Vhett 11:29, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) Selbst schreiben! Hi Jango Vhett, könntest du bitte in Zukunft deine Texte selbst formulieren und sie nicht aus dem Buch abschreiben, wie du es beim Dashta-Gebirge getan hast. Vielen Dank, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 10:05, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) Meine Seite Natürlich darfst du meine Seite verändern!Und das mit Jango tut mir leid habs verbessert.Grüsse --Mace Stevu 18:09, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) Was du veränder sollst ist: -Informationen über user -Bildgrösse einheitlichMace Stevu 18:15, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) Bildgröße Hallo Jango Vhett, an deiner Seite ist mir auf gefallen das deine Bilder keine einheitliche Größe haben! Soll ich dir helfen oder kannst du das selber? Alle erdenklichen grüsse aus CoruscantMace Stevu 15:11, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hey, danke, dass du das für micht tun würdest. Ich weiß nicht wie das geht. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar dafür. Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von --Jango Vhett 09:56, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET). Mandalorianer Hi Jango schau mal hier vorbei das wird dich sicher Interessieren. Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 18:00, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) Unterschrift Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] Bild Schau dir mal dieses Bild mal an hier siehst du das Bild Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 19:39, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hast du dieses Bild schon angeschaut? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 13:20, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ja. --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 13:24, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Probiers in den Chat zu kommen. Klick probehalber mal hier und geh auf Join #Jedipedia!. ich bin drin unter dem Namen Jedi936. Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 13:28, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Funktioniert nicht. --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 13:40, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Buch Schau mal bei meiner Benutzerseite ich bekomm eine neues buch Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 14:16, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Seite Jango könntest du das gleich wie du machen bloss das Qui-Gon Jinn als bild und ein spruch dazu wenn du das richtig machst dann bekommst du 2Kekse wenn nicht wende ich mich an Darth Cantess und hoffe das er das richtig machen kann. Chris-Gon Jinn ~ [[User Talk:Chris-Gon Jinn|„Fühlen, nicht denken. Nutze deinen Instinkt.“]] 22:43Uhr, 19.Dez.2008 (CET) Weihnachten Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten wünscht dir Chris-Gon Jinn Chris-Gon Jinn 22:43Uhr, 19.Dez.2008 (CET) Widerspruch In deinem Steckbrief steht, das du gerne Geonosianer sein willst, aber in deiner Babel steht, dass du gerne Mandalorianer sein willst, Jango. Du solltest dich für eines entscheiden. Mace Stevu 13:15, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Mandalorianer nehmen meines Wissens nach nicht nur Menschen auf, daher ist es kein Widerspruch und er muss sich nicht entscheiden. Bild:;-).gif Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 15:01, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Stimmt du hast recht. Grüße Mace Stevu 10:58, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Schlau von mir oder? Bild:;-).gif--Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 16:21, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET). ::::Ja natürlich du Genie! PS:Wann schreibst du den Artikel, von den du mir erzählt hast? Grüße Mace Stevu 17:41, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET) Welchen denn? --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] Bild:Jango.gif ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 20:22, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET). :Hi Jango,Ich weis den Namen nicht! Aber du hattest vor einen Artikel zu schreiben. oder nicht? PS:Hast du schon meine neue Artikel gelesen? Mace Stevu 11:37, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Wenn dann, wollte ich den Abfallwächter schreiben, aber den hast du anscheinend zwei Tage vor mir verfasst! Also ist es auch logisch, dass ich deine Artikel bereits gelesen habe. --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] Bild:Jango.gif ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 20:44, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET). :::Du kannst ja, wenn du willst Infos oder andere Fakten ergänzen. Hab nichts dagegen. Mace Stevu 10:41, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Da gibt´s leider nix zu ergänzen. --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] Bild:Jango.gif ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 15:37, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET). :::::Danke für das Kompliment, Jango.PS: Wann schreibst du mal einen neuen Artikel? Mace Stevu 17:03, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) Wenn ich einen hätte würde ich ihn reinstellen! Aber ich glaube für´s erste reicht´s mal wenn ich Artikel verbessre oder etw. hinzufüge. --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] Bild:Jango.gif ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 21:55, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET). Deine Bilder Hi Jango Vhett! Ich habe mir die Bilder auf deiner Benutzerseite angesehen und möchte dir eine Idee nahelegen: Wie wär's wenn man die Bilder mit dem befehl ordnen würde? Wenn du das möchtest, mache ich es dir gerne. MfG 'CC Gree Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:26, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Das wäre echt cool wenn du mir das machen könntest! Danke jetzt schon mal. --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 16:16, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ich hab es fertig umgeschrieben. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was nicht passt, dann sag es mir ganz einfach. Ich habe in deiner Infobox gelesen, dass du gerne Tischtennis spielst. Spielst du im Verein? Wäre lustig, da ich im Verein spiele Bild:--).gif MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 10:05, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) Angebot Hi Jango! Lange nicht gehört cool deine Seite aber ich komm glei zur sache wenn du mir das machst was du am anfang bei deiner seite (mit Jango) gemacht hast blos mit Qui-Gon dann bekommst du ein Keks Ok PS:Melde dich mal bei mir. :Bitte gewöhn dir doch endlich mal an deine Beiträge zu signieren und dann solltest du noch mal lange über das hier nachdenken. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 13:08, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) Danke! Gerngeschehen! Bild:Trinken.gif --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] Bild:Jango.gif ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 18:58, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET). Signatur Hallo! Bitte nimm das Bild aus deiner Signatur, das ist laut Richtlinien nicht gestattet. Danke. 12:04, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ok, sorry! --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 12:47, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET). Auszeichnung Hi, Jango. Danke für die Auszeichnung hab überlegt für was ich die Auszeichnung bekommen habe, aber ich weis es nicht könntest du wir sagen warum? MfG '''Mace StevuJedichroniken 16:40, 17.Jan.2009 (CET) Kleine Anmerkung Hi Jango ich bin grad über dein Profil gestolpert. Gefällt mir sehr gut, ich hab nur in deiner Bildergalerie einen kleinen Anzeige-Fehler bemerkt. Ab dem Bild von Ahsoka überlappen sich Bild-und Textdarstellung. Kommt auch nochmal bei den "Schlechten Charakteren" und den "Üblen Charakteren" vor. Falls das nur ein Anzeigefehler meines Browsers ist, dann nichts für ungut. Nero Kenobi 00:26, 10. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Du musst keine Antwort erwarten, der Benutzer ist seit 2009 inaktiv… Konzentriere deine Arbeit doch besser auf die Artikel. Viele Grüße, GAR ツ 00:36, 10. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Danke für den Hinweis, dann geh ich mal wieder ans Artikelsuchen ;) Viele Grüße Nero Kenobi 00:42, 10. Mai 2011 (CEST)